Le sourire de son coeur
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi 25 de CrazyAv : Adrien est charmé par les sourires de deux jeunes filles. Marinette et Ladybug, sans savoir qu'elle sont la même et unique personne.


**Après un long - très long - moment sans écrire sur Miraculous, j'ai profité du défi 25 de CrazyAv pour retrouver cet univers que j'aime tant...  
** **Cette fois, c'est promis, je ne resterai pas aussi longtemps sans écrire quelques mots sur nos deux héros parisiens ! Probablement pas d'histoire plus longue tout de suite, étant donné que je suis prise par mes fictions Harry Potter en cours, mais... Je n'abandonne pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

De l'avis général, Marinette était une jeune fille rayonnante, toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était souriante et agréable, et savait charmer tout le monde par sa gentillesse.  
D'ailleurs, la seule personne à pouvoir lui faire perdre son sourire était Chloé Bourgeois, la peste la plus célèbre du collège Françoise Dupont.

Les responsabilités allant de paire avec l'obtention de son Miraculous ne l'avaient pas changé. Elle restait la même Marinette serviable et souriante. Même lorsqu'elle était Ladybug.

Lorsque Chat Noir avait rencontré sa coéquipière, il avait été fasciné par sa sourire. Et le jeune homme s'y connaissait en sourires. Après tout, Adrien Agreste était un mannequin reconnu... Et si le jeune homme perdait parfois son sourire pour une expression mélancolique, ça ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître un magnifique sourire quand il en croisait un...

Adrien donc, à son arrivée dans sa nouvelle classe était aussi devenu Chat Noir, le super héros félin le plus libre qui soit. Ironique, quand il pensait qu'il était probablement l'adolescent le moins libre qui soit, coincé sous les ordres de son père, dépendant d'un gorille qui le suivait en permanence !

Il avait rencontré ses nouveaux camarades et s'était fait ses tout premiers vrais amis. Des amis qui n'avaient pas été imposés par son père, qu'il avait choisi et qui avaient accepté de lui retourner son amitié pour sa personnalité et pas pour la fortune des Agreste...

Ainsi il avait rencontré Nino et sa décontraction à toute épreuve, puis Alya et son franc-parler.

Enfin, il y avait Marinette. Marinette qui avait été furieuse après lui, le fusillant du regard, prête à en découdre.  
Douce Marinette, entière et passionnée, qui avait probablement été la première fille à ne pas s'agenouiller devant son nom et sa célébrité. Douce Marinette, sérieuse et juste, qui l'avait toisé avec dédain, pensant qu'il participait aux méfaits de Chloé.

Adrien, perdu, avait alors écouté le conseil de Nino et avait été présenter ses excuses à Marinette.  
Méfiante au départ, Marinette lui avait accordé son pardon et lui avait offert un sourire lumineux. Un instant, il avait oublié l'orage qui grondait, la pluie et le temps si gris.  
Le sourire de Marinette était un soleil à lui tout seul...

C'est à cet instant qu'il avait décidé que la douce Marinette était une de ses amies. Une amie précieuse, qu'il comptait bien chérir pour que toujours elle garde son sourire.

En même temps, Chat Noir, son alter ego, avait rencontré sa coéquipière, la superbe coccinelle.

La jeune fille devait avoir son âge, et elle était courageuse au delà de tout. Elle s'était jetée au devant du danger, juste pour protéger les autres au détriment de sa propre sécurité.  
Puis Ladybug, sa jolie coccinnelle, avait souri. Et Chat Noir avait senti une colonie de papillons se déployer dans son estomac, charmé par l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui.

Comme Marinette, Ladybug avait un sourire lumineux qui avait le don de l'émouvoir. Comme Marinette, l'héroïne n'était pas intéressée par sa célébrité.  
Mais Ladybug avait un petit quelque chose en plus, que n'avait pas Marinette. Une légère malice, un brin de taquinerie, une assurance.

A chaque fois qu'Adrien se retrouvait bloqué par les obligations imposées par son père, il pensait aux sourires des deux jeunes filles. Marinette et Ladybug, Ladybug et Marinette.  
Depuis qu'il les connaissait, son photographe ne cessait de le complimenter, sur les photos toujours plus réussies qu'il faisait.

Adrien profitait de ses deux soleils, aussi brillants l'un que l'autre, sans se dévoiler.  
Il côtoyait Marinette, lui rendant son amitié et recherchant sa compagnie. L'amour naissant entre Nino et Alya était une bénédiction pour lui.

Il côtoyait Ladybug, la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait lors des batailles contre les akumatisés, cachant qui il était en réalité. Il se gorgeait de son sourire, multipliant les facéties pour entendre son rire.

Et puis, parfois, il faisait entrer un peu d'un monde dans l'autre... Ces soirs là, Chat Noir bondissait de toit en toit, paraissant confiant et joueur, comme le félin qu'il incarnait.  
Puis, soigneusement dissimulé derrière son masque, il se perchait sur le balcon de sa douce camarade pour observer les toits parisiens.

Toujours, Marinette finissait pas passer la tête par la fenêtre, lui offrait un sourire lumineux, et sortait, frissonnante dans son pyjama, portant une assiette de douceurs.

Chat Noir s'était découvert une passion pour les macarons. Puis pour les cookies.

Pour enfin prendre conscience qu'il avait tout simplement une passion pour les douceurs de Marinette.

Après avoir mangé en multipliant les compliments, Chat Noir remerciait Marinette avec effusions, et la jeune fille souriait, les joues légèrement rougies d'embarras.  
Ces soirs là, le sourire de Marinette changeait pour se faire plus taquin. Comme si en présence du félin, la douce jeune fille se métamorphosait pour prendre de l'assurance.  
Ils plaisantaient, riaient ensemble. Ils parlaient de leurs vies, même si Chat Noir restait volontairement vague.

Et puis, quand le temps frais faisait frissonner Marinette, Chat Noir se rapprochait d'elle et l'enlaçait avec une timidité peu coutumière. Et Marinette lui offrait un autre de ses sourires-soleil, avant de se laisser aller contre lui, sans un mot.

Et sans savoir qu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux, les deux amis profitaient d'un moment de paix, loin de leurs vies habituelles.  
La seule chose qu'ils admettaient, c'était que ces petits moments hors du temps, hors de leurs vies héroïques, hors de leurs vies d'adolescents, leur offrait un répit bienvenu. Une bulle de douceur et d'amitié, teintée d'amour caché.  
Une bulle de sérénité, adoucie par les friandises offerte par Marinette.

Puis, venait le temps des adieux. Le moment où Chat Noir raffermissait légèrement son étreinte sur sa camarade, parce qu'inconsciemment il ne voulait pas la quitter.  
Le moment où Marinette se laissait aller à l'étreinte complètement, se rendant compte que son partenaire était bien plus que ça.

Ils échangeaient un long regard complice, voulant dire tant de choses qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à avouer.  
Enfin, Chat Noir déposait un baiser léger comme une aile de papillon sur la joue de Marinette.  
Marinette lui souriait, de son sourire disant "bonne nuit".

Et sous l'œil céruléen de la jeune fille, le félin s'élançait, se faisant violence pour ne jamais se retourner malgré l'envie qui lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait parlé, mais ils savaient tous les deux que Chat Noir reviendrait et que Marinette l'accueillerait de la même manière.

Doucement, leurs liens se tissaient, à l'insu des deux principaux concernés. Et à quelques rues de là, un vieil homme nommé Maître Fu souriait malicieusement.


End file.
